returning
by owl productions
Summary: this is after the timeling gets reset. tell me when I screw up anything, I'm still learning a lot about english and the owari no seraph manga rated M for blood, curse words and sexual stuff ;-) *also in the sonic universe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: restarting

 _ **this story is after Jason and crew "died", they got send back to the time where Jason was in the hospital after saving Spirit. Jazz is gone in this time line, and it'll show how much he'll change.**_

2 weeks after the hospital visit.

I was still at home, getting as much rest as possible. Red went back to school.

"Jason, a girl from school is coming over to give you your homework." my mom, Kyley, said.

"okay, have fun at work." I said. My mom left and I grabbed my controller to play a game.

After a while, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door, seeing a ghost blue hedgehog wearing a red blouse and blue pants. She had a couple of books under her arms.

"hi Spirit, come in." I said. Spirit walked in and sat down on my couch.

"I brought you your missed homework." Spirit said. I grabbed a glass and poured in some water.

"thanks. Hey, I was thinking, there is a new movie, do you want to go to it, together?" she asked.

"when?"

"in a few minutes. I have tickets."

"sure, I'd love to." Spirit walked away, with the books in her arms.

"and the homework?" I asked.

"there is no homework." she said as she winked. "let's go."

after the movie.

"it was a pretty good movie, but I'm not into space movies." I said.

"oh, thank god, I thought I was the only one." she said.

"do you want to get something to eat?"

"sure, your place?" I nodded.

At my place.

"here 'ou ar', a simple steak and potatoes." I said with a terrible french accent. Spirit giggled.

"well then, bon appetit." she said as she dove in."this is amazing, where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"my mom taught me, I'm at my dad's lab sometimes, and sometimes he has to work more, so I cook for the both of us."

"are your parents divorced?"

"no, my dad's just busy in the lab. He'll have all the time he'll need with us after this project he's keeping a secret to us."

"do you miss him?"

"sometimes, but I see him a lot at the lab." we both finished our plates.

"I'll wash the plates." she said as she grabbed the plates and began washing them off.

"we have a dishwasher." I said laughing.

"well..." Spirit said as we were watching some TV

"I don't know what to do." I said.

"I know something, but I don't know if you'd want to."

"what do you mean?"

"we could cuddle."

"excuse me. Cuddle? As in..."

"NO! I just meant hugging each other, poking each other, just having a bit more fun." I looked at her and started tickling her. She laughed hard.

"say uncle." I said teasing.

"never." she said as she pushed me off of her and got on top of me, holding my wrists. "you say uncle, or..."

"or what." her face got a little closer.

"do you trust me?"

"I do, but I don't trust our hormones." she laughed as she put her face against mine and put out her tongue.

"may I give you a kiss? I've been wanting to for helping me get back and saving me from those people."

"what kind of kiss?"

"just one on you mouth, if it's okay for you."

"sure." Spirit came even closer and kissed me.

"better?" I asked.

"no, it made it worse." we sat down on the bench.

"what is it?"

"I..I..I.."

"please, is it the kiss, because I could do it over if you want to..." Spirit put her hand on my cheek and kissed me again, with more passion. It was like in those movies, we kept kissing each other for a minutes or two.

"I love you, that's why I acted so strange."

"I...I...I don't know what to say..."

"oh my god, please let us at least stay friends."

"no..."

"b...but..."

"I want to be more." Spirit's eyes were sparkling and she hugged me. My mom came in.

"how are you two?" my mom asked.

"we're great, the best I've been in years." I said.

"Jason just said he wants to be with me." Spirit said.

"so are you two a couple now?"

"I guess." I said.

"I have to go home, or else my dad will get worried." Spirit said as she walked away.

"see you tomorrow? Perhaps at school?" I asked.

"sure, we'll text." she said as she winked at me and walked home.

"so, anything else happened here?"

"I cooked us some food, and I'm going back to school tomorrow, I think I'm ready." I said.

"if anything goes wrong, come home, don't overdue your injury."

"you know me."

"that's why I said it."

the next day.

I woke up around 7, got out of bed and took a shower. I started thinking, what will my future be. I was thinking of becoming a PE teacher and perhaps coach of the football team at school. After about half an hour, someone knocked on my door.

"JASON, I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER AS WELL!" Angel said. Angel also lives with us, mainly because she doesn't have any relative living on Mobius, but we barely see her.

"fine, I'm done anyway." I said as I turned off the shower. Normally, someone would get a cold shower, but since my body generates heat, I can even swim in frozen water. I heated myself up even more to dry myself off. I walked past Angel towards my room to get dressed.

"next time, lessen on your body heat, I can't see because of all the fog." Angel said annoyed. I grabbed a white shirt and my training outfit, the blue with a green bar just beginning just under my armpit and ending at my last rib. I walked down, immediately feeling my arm sting. I thought nothing of it and made me a sandwich with chicken, tomatoes and lettuce. After I did everything for school, I grabbed my fire red hover-board and my backpack and rode towards school.

"Jason the hero." Flare said. I smiled as we hugged. "how's everything going?"

"I'm okay, had some a good rest, but I'm happy to see you guys again." I said. We went to the football clubhouse and I saw everyone there.

"Jason, he's back. How will he play, will he be the same." I heard from everyone. The coach approached me.

"are you ready to train or do you need more time to rest." he said.

"no rest, my arm might hurt, but I still can play." I said. We walked outside to the pitch to train a bit. The coach grabbed the ball and walked to the middle.

"i want to have the first shot on Jason, to see if he's back." the coach said as he sprinted towards me. He just shot against the ball at full force, no techniques. I put my right hand in front of me and placed my left hand behind it. I got the ball on my hands and felt a shock through my arm. The ball flew under my chin and made me fly into the upper bar of the goal. I lost consciousness.

(Spirit's P.O.V)

my class ended, and I walked with Rose to the shopping mall, but on the way to the gate, I saw the pitch filled with people forming a circle around something. I ran towards it, hoping it wasn't Jason, but it was. I quickly called his mom and told her to come here as fast as she could. Jason was still breathing, but when I tried reading his mind, and yes, I'm a telekinetic, I couldn't see any activity. Kyley rushed to the pitch with an ambulance team behind her. She was stressing out and asked the coach countless times what happened. Jason moaned in pain as the ambulance team lifted him in the ambulance. Kyley got in with him and they drove off.

A few days later

I had gone home after what happened, waiting for a call from either Kyley or Jason. Rose stayed with me that day to keep me comfort. I was all alone when phone rang.

"Spirit speaking, who is this?" I said.

"Spirit, come quickly to the hospital, Jason is starting to wake up." Kyley said over the phone. I hung up and used Jason's hover-board and went to the hospital.

Jason was just awake when I came in. he moaned a little as daylight hit his eyes.

"w-w-what h-happened." he said. Kyley and Gerald, his dad, came a bit closer.

"you played football and got knocked out." Kyley said.

"the doctors fixed your arm, so you won't feel any pain again." Gerald said.

"dad, you had that portal right? I have an idea for your project when I was out." Jason said.

"in a few days."

"I'll need Spirit's help for it. She knows what I want to try."

"you mean using my space-time formula to balance the portal?" I said. He nodded.

Almost a month had passed, Jason and I worked almost non-stop on the portal, writing out the formula and trying it out. After a while, I got sick and was unable to work, so Jason finished the portal without my help.

(Jason's P.O.V)

I worked very hard to get teleportation working in the portals. Due to Spirit's sickness, she was unable to finish the project with me.

"okay Jason, *couch* I'm going to start up the portal, I'll see you on the other side." Spirit said as I walked through the portal.

 _ **I'm going to end it off here, just to tease you guys, if it goes how I think it will, it'll be a very nice story, but I'm always open for anything. See you guys, in the next chapter. Bu-bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: back somewhere**_

I opened my eyes in a snowy forest. I could see some sort of school not far from my current location. I walked towards it and noticed my arms weren't covered in fur anymore. I found a puddle of water and saw I was human again. I had my brown hair and red-brown eyes again. My hair was longer then it used to be, ending around my shoulders. I walked towards the school I saw, when a group of people in black outfits walked towards me. One of them, a girl around the age of 17 with long purple hair, mumbled something in a strange language. I could feel my universal translator in my pocket, so I activated it.

"I said, state your intentions, why are you here?" she said in a harsh tone.

"I don't know, all I can remember is waking up in the snow a few miles from here." I said. Luckily the translator also translates my tongue into the language of the person I talk to.

"did you escape from the vampires?" a boy, also around 17 with black hair, said.

"vampires? I thought those were myths."

"they are real, as real as you and me." he said. They all drew their weapons, swords, bows, scythes. I felt an arm on my shoulder, so I instinctively punched the thing behind me, kicked it in his side and pushed him away. One of the group shot an arrow inside the creature's chest and the creature disappeared.

"did you just..." another girl asked. The first one grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against a tree.

"how were you able to do that?! Are you a vampire, a demon?! What are you." she said.

"I-I-I...I can't tell you how I did that, because I don't know why I kept my speed." I said.

"what do you mean, kept your speed." the boy said.

"I don't know if you believe me, but I'm not from here."

"we got that." a guy with pinkish, short hair said.

"I'm from another type of earth, where there are creatures that incredible speed."

"so you trained to gain their speed?"

"yes."

"we can use one of your kind in our battle, I'm Shinoa Hiragi, leader of this team." the purple haired girl said.

"I'm Yoishi Saotome." a kid with brown hair said.

"I'm Yuichiro Hyakuya." the guy with black hair said.

"Shiho Kimizuki." the pink haired guy said.

"I'm Mitsuba Sangu." a girl with blond hair said.

"I'm Jason, ehhh... I haven't used my last name in so long, I forgot it..." I said while scratching my head.

"just think of something, maybe even a new first name to not raise any more suspision." Shinoa said.

"maybe Yasich, Yasich Tordin." Yuichiro said.

"I'll try to remember." I said. Shinoa's squad guided me to the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. I was questioned about my origins, why I wanted to help them, my relation with the vampires, that kind of stuff. I didn't use the fake name, instead, I was called Jason Yasich. One of the captains took me under his wing and wanted me to become like Shinoa's team, a cursed gear wearer.

* * *

 _ **sorry for the shorter chapter, but how do you like me going to this? I know Í'm using Jason too much as a character, but just wait. this is his last adventure, or you must love him too much of course ;-)**_

 _ **well, I'll see you in the next chapter, bu-bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: no exit, no chance, nothing.**

I have been training with the Japanese Imperials, and they said that I was ready to try for my own cursed gear, the highest rank even: Black Demon. They brought me to an underground room, filled with giant heads above the cursed gear. I even saw 2 green gloves, which I wanted.

"okay Jason, pick your gear and the binding will begin." the lieutenant said. I put my hands in the gloves and fell on the ground.

I was at the party, back during the FFI. I was talking to Flare about my fire sword, when I heard Spirit scream. I ran outside with my sword drawn when someone kicked me against the wall.

"you are really stupid, but you are a dimensional traveler." Spirit said. She grabbed my sword, but before I could make it disappear, I was turned back into my human form and was stabbed in my shoulder.

"do you really think that'll hurt? I've had worse." I said. The demon, now showing to be a woman, with long dark red hair and wearing a purple robe, grabbed me by the throat as she pulled the sword out of my shoulder.

"no fighting back?!" she said. I shook my head.

"we're going to work together, so we better get along." I said, having trouble to breath. The demon punched me through the wall.

"you're weak. I can't even understand how you survived this long already."

"because I need to survive. For Spirit." I slowly got up. I used my speed to attack the demon, but the demon caught my fist.

"so you do fight for what you believe." she said as she squeezed my fist.

"I just want to get out, so stop being stupid and help me." I freed my hand and punched her in the face, causing her to fall.

"fine, let's work together. I have nothing to lose either way."

I was on the floor, with the gloves still on my hands.

"congrats, you were able to do it." a girl with greenish hair said. She had a crossbow on her back and was wearing a black skirt and black jacket, with a green (strik). Her eyes were a light blue.

"thanks, and you are?" I asked as I got up.

"oh, right, you can call me Elody, Elody Marn."

"Jason Yasich, but why are you here?"

"the lieutenant asked me to watch over you. Also, I'll be your teammate from now on." she said with a wink.

 _ **Later**_

I woke up in my bed. I can't quite remember what happened after I met Elody, only that we went back to the surface and an alarm went off.

"good morning. You've been out for almost a week now. We thought you were a goner." Elody said.

"a week, what happened?!" I asked.

"demons invaded our base, but we managed to scare them away."

"why don't I remember anything? Did something happen to me?"

"you were hit in the back of your head." Elody helped me get up, and I noticed a green hair on my arm. I shrugged it off as being a hair of Elody. We walked outside, towards the forest, and took a nice, long walk.

After the walk, we got armed up and went out patrolling, just the 2 of us.

"normally, we should be with 5 people, in case we spot a noble. But I trust in your strength." Elody said, her crossbow armed in her hands. After a while, Shinoa's group came to us.

"are you also patrolling?" Shinoa said. We nodded.

"it's safer to patrol together." Yu said. We walked around, looking for demons and vampires.

We walked around for a long time, but no luck finding anything. We were heading back home, when we saw a group of vampires. Yoishi and Elody shot their arrows towards them, but before they could hit, we were all confronted with nobles.

"did you really think you could defeat nobles?" a noble said. He had long, white hair, like most of them. I saw Elody getting attacked, so I ran towards her to help her.

"stay in formation! Moron." I heard Kimizuki say. I punched the noble who attacked Elody, and made him disappear. I turned around and saw that noble who talked just an inch in front of me. I could feel his blade against my stomach, pressing to go through my flesh, but I dodged. Instead, Elody got stabbed in her arm. I punched the noble, only to get thrown against Elody.

"are you okay, Jason?" she asked.

"yeah, you?"

"it hurts like hell, but I can still fight." I helped her up. I saw that the rest was already busy with a noble. The noble kicked me into a wall and grabbed me by my shoulder and struck me with his sword.

"no fight left in you already?" he said as his sword hit the wall through my body. I coughed up blood as I closed my eyes.

"didn't think so." he said. I balled my fist and hit him square in his jaw. He fell on his knees and grabbed his cheek. I slowly pulled his sword out of my stomach.

"I'm getting warmed up." I said as I absorbed his sword in a tornado of fire.

"ah, my blade rejoined my body. Now for my next trick." I said as I opened my hand and surrounded myself with fire, in the form of a demon.

"these gloves are only to further enhance my abilities, until I found my sword back." I said. A human form appeared next to me and grabbed my shoulder. It then turned into a 3 foot long sword. I swung it around for a while, before I ran towards every noble and cut them open.

 **Back at the camp**

"okay, you managed to absorb the sword of a noble, then summoned it, and gained the trust of the demon in mere seconds. How?" Elody asked.

"the sword I grabbed, was my own. It came loose when I entered this world, and finding it made me whole again." I said. Elody hugged me.

"thank you for trying to help me." she said. I hugged her back.

"no problem, anything for my friends."

I continued helping the demon squad, and in my spare time, I tried to find a way out of here. During a fight with vampires with skills far beyond that of the average noble, a girl with long pink hair walked towards me.

"so, this is that dimensional traveler who's been able to kill more of my army then the humans combined." she said as she winked towards me. I summoned my sword and ran towards her. She just grabbed my sword, pushed it away and almost broke my arm.

"we can help you get back to your own world, and you want to kill us?!" she said.

"I don't work with you demons."

"too bad, if you'd let us help you, we could make a deal to let your friends live. As livestock." I grabbed her with my other hand and kicked her away. I then summoned my sword again and stabbed her.

"so, you decided to show some balls after all." she said.

"shut up. You're going to help me, and let my friends be. Afterwards, you will close the way and never follow me!" I said as I turned my sword around inside her.

"too late, you blew your chance. Now, you get nothing." she said as she pulled my sword out and punched me on the floor.

"don't hurt him!" Elody said as she ran towards me.

"Elody, go. Let me be. I'll be fine." I said as I slowly got up. Elody grabbed me and helped me.

"we'll find a way to send you back." she said. I pushed her away.

"get out. We'll see each other again, if not, I'm gone to my own dimension, or dead." I said. Elody ran away. I faced the "queen" again, holding my sword.

"are you that persistent? How is it that you haven't died yet?!" she asked. I could feel several swords hit my back, so I turned around, and in one sweep, I killed the 6 nobles behind me.

"this is how I survived. With my skill and luck." she started laughing.

"you're too cute to kill. Perhaps I'll make you my apprentice." she said with a wink. I put my sword on my shoulder.

"look, can't you just help me out on this. I'll keep on killing your fighters, so just help me get back home." I said. She looked at me and nodded. Then, I heard someone running towards me. I turned around and got hugged by Elody.

"take me with you to your world. You're my only friend here." she said.

"I will. But are you sure about it?" I asked.

"oh, shut up you lovebirds. Just leave us already." the queen said.

We were guided towards a room with a giant circle with strange signs on it.

"just place your hands on the edge of the circle and you'll open a portal to your world. Now, get out of here!" she said. I placed my hands on the edge of the circle. A light emerged from the center of the circle and a hole opened. I grabbed Elody's hand and we both jumped into the hole.

" _hello Jason and Elody."_ a strange voice said.

"who is there." I said.

" _just walk through this door and you'll go to the next world."_ the voice said as a giant door appeared. Countless hands emerged from the door and grabbed me and Elody.

 _ **Does anyone have any idea what the next world will be ;-P**_

 _ **this is the end for the seraph of the end chapters, see you next chapter, which will be shorter then usual. It'll be more information then action.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: new world, new rules

(Jason's P.O.V)

I woke up, feeling nothing but pain. I tried moving myself, but someone stopped me.

"sir, please don't move, take your rest." a child's voice said. I slowly opened my eyes, I was in a house I haven't seen ever, and a human girl was next to me. She had bright blond hair.

"wh-what happened?" I said.

"you were brought here by your friend. Somehow, you lost your right arm and your left leg."

"where is she, where am I?"

"you are in Resembool."

" _another dimension yet again."_ I thought.

"can you help me sit more comfortable?" I asked. She did.

"what happened that you lost your limbs?"

"I don't really remember what happened myself either, maybe Elody has seen something."

"yeah, about her, she was taken by the military not to long ago." I started to think. I had to go after her, but without my limbs, I'm unable to move on my own.

"if you want to go after her, we can help you, but not for free." an older woman said as she walked in.

"I'm afraid I don't have money of your currency."

"that's quite alright, you can work for it, after we give you the automail."

"what is automail?"

"what! Did you never hear of automail? The sound of metal working in perfect unison with the mind..." the little girl said.

"I get it, it's like a prosthetic leg and arm, but better." I said.

"like a prosthetic arm and leg! That's a giant insult to the beauty of..."

"I GET IT!" I said, slightly annoyed. The older woman chuckled.

A few months had passed, the older woman, called Pinako, and the kid, Winry, built me my very own automail. The process of building them took time, and attaching them brought me a great deal of pain. I was currently rehabilitating, when a family who lived close by came to visit. The family consisted of a woman with long chestnut brown hair (Trisha), a man with glasses and blond hair (Hohenheim), and their two sons, both with blond hair, Edward (the older brother) and Alphonse. The father, Hohenheim, taught me about alchemy, because apparently I had a gift of some kind. In the months passing, Hohenheim left, asking me to look after his boys and Trisha.

 _ **3 years later.**_

Trisha had died, and the boys tried to revive her using alchemy, with terrible results, Alphonse lost his body. Edward lost his left leg, and while he pulled Al's soul into a piece of armor, lost his right arm. Ed was given automail, so he could at least move around on his own.

After a while, I left Resembool, in search of Elody. I took a train towards central, in the hope of finding a lead there.

 _ **This is my short chapter 4, really short...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: a new way of playing**

 ***** _ **AN**_ **: I haven't seen the beginning of FMAB in a long time, so if the time line is strange, my bad.**

 _ **(Jason's P.O.V)**_

I arrived at Central by train. I got up and cracked my back.

"damn, couldn't they make these benches more back-friendly?" I said moaning. As I grabbed my stuff, I saw a girl with green hair walking towards the exit. I sprinted out of the train and after her. As I grabbed her arm, I noticed she was wearing a blue army uniform.

"excuse me!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." I said. She walked away. I looked around in the city, and looked for the military. After a while, I saw strange black cars riding past me, all with people in blue in them. I ran after them, as they could help me in my journey to find Elody. The cars stopped close to some sort of asylum. I looked around for an entrance, seeing a window, big enough for 2 people to fit, high up at the 3rd floor. I ran up to the wall and climbed into the window.

"keep an eye on that new guy he said, he'll come towards us he said. I've been waiting here for 3 years, and he's not even close to us." someone said.

"just shut up, he'll be here any minute to save that girl." another man said. I followed them, as they might have more information on the whereabouts of Elody.

"all right, Elody, after our initial tests, you've been going extremely well, with little side effects." a man said. I waited until the man left the chamber, then threw a small rock in between the door. When the coast was clear, I got into the room. I heard a sigh and then felt a hug.

"J-j-j-jas...on" she was barely able to speak. She was wearing a light brown robe, hiding her hair.

"shh, don't talk, I'll get you out of here." I said as I lifted her and sprinted outside. People kept yelling at us to stop us and started shooting at us. I was hit in my right leg, but I kept running. After a while, we sat down in an alley.

"are you okay, didn't anyone hurt you, what test were they talking about..." Elody grabbed my face and kissed my cheek.

"t-t-thank... you." she whispered.

"what happened?"

"t-t-they...they..." she couldn't speak, so she took her robe of of her hair, showing green furred ears, like those of a cat. I was petrified. She looked at me, also petrified.

"do you want me to find a way to turn you back?" she shook her head. I opened my arms for a hug. She grabbed me tight and started to cry.

"there, there. I have you now, they won't hurt you anymore." I petted her. After what felt like hours, we got up and walked towards the train station. I used my last little bit of money to buy a train ticket for the two of us.

We sat down on a bench, and Elody put her head on my shoulder.

"thank you for saving me." Elody whispered to me.

"no, thank you, thank you for being here, and being there for me." I said. The train stopped, and we got in. during the journey, Elody curled up on my lap, and slept. I relaxed and almost fell asleep as well, until someone shook me.

"I'm sorry, we're looking for a man who kidnapped a girl." someone in a blue army uniform said. I yawned and shook my head.

"I don't know anything. But if I do, I'll tell the army." he stayed.

"and this young lady?" he poked her.

"please, she is a failed experiment of my brother, and he asked me to take care of her, she can't speak of understand english." I lied.

"what kind of an experiment?"

"he tried to recreate his wife, but it turned into this. He lost his daughter and his own life, so in a way, this is my only family." I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, take good care of her." he said as he walked away. Elody had woken up and started to lick my face, probably for my salty tears. Either way, I liked it.

"thanks Elly." I said.

"was...fake...right?" she asked.

"yes, I just though about never seeing my family and friends ever again." I said.

"I...friend?" I nodded. The train seemed to have stopped, and when I looked outside, I saw Resembool again. We walked towards Winry and Pinako's house. Winry came running towards us.

"you've found her?" she said. I nodded. I then remembered one of the guards had shot me in my right leg, as their dog jumped against me. I fell to my knees.

"something the matter?" Winry asked.

"one of the guards shot me in my leg. Could you help?" I said. Winry looked.

"you're lucky, the bullet went through your leg. It might have damaged a bone, but other than that, you're okay." I sighted in relieve.

"is it okay if we stay here for a while, we both don't have a home." I asked.

"of course, but there is only one bedroom left, so you'll have to split it." Pinako said, smirking to us.

 _ **That night.**_

" _you've found her, congratulations."_ the same voice as before said. I was in a pure white room, with a gate behind me.

"who are you." I said. I saw a white body, with only a black aura to show where he was and a big smile on his face.

" _oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am "truth", or god, or just whatever high name you can think of me."_

"why am I here?"

" _you want to leave to your universe already? But you haven't even tried alchemy or anything else."_ the voice said.

"shut up and send me and Elody to my universe! We both lost too much!" I said.

" _pff, find your own way out of this! I won't help you with that additude."_ the voice said as I could feel myself falling.

I woke up, Elody was sleeping at my feet. I fell back in my bed and put my hands behind my head and started thinking about our options. It seemed this universe is a branch of the timeline where alchemy was accepted instead of science. So building a traveler was no option. I could try that "truth" guy, or even the military. Elody woke up yawning, and stretched herself cat-like before she lay down against me.

"hi." she whispered, a little louder then before.

"how did you sleep?" I asked.

"fine, you?"

"that thing that brought us here visited me, and we might have a problem..." she looked at me.

"we won't be able to go to my world as easily as I first thought it would be." she hugged me.

"smell...good." she said as she sniffed me. I started laughing as it tickled. She looked at me with a teasing face and started really tickling me.

"stop, please!" I said through laughs. She kept going for a few minutes it seemed, so I grabbed her hands and pushed her away soft, then spun around on my back, and got on my legs. She then jumped at me, arms around my neck and swung to my back.

"got you now." she said as she bit my ear playfully. I laughed as I grabbed her arms and threw her over me, on the bed. I then got on top of her, holding her wrists. She started hissing at me and moving wild.

"shh, I won't hurt you." I said. She kept hissing and moving, so I put my face on hers. She looked at me and calmed down. I then slowly got off of her. She grabbed me and kissed my cheek.

"I...trust...you." she said.

"why all the kisses?" I said. She looked away. Pinako then walked in.

"diner is ready. How did you two sleep?" she asked. I gave her a smile and a thumbs up, and Elody said she slept fine, but on the rough side. Pinako laughed as she left the room. I got up and walked down. Elody followed me and we ate our breakfast.

 **(later that day.)**

Elody was a bit tired, so I walked into town by myself. I noticed how long my hair became, so I borrowed one of Winry's elastic bands and put it in my hair. I walked around through town, looking for a place to get some food. I walked into a store and got some supplies for diner.

I walked back to the house, and saw them all sitting outside. They were talking, or in Elody's case, whispering. Elody got up from her chair and let me sit. She then curled up on my lap and purred. She fell asleep. We talked for a few hours, about our journey. I told them about what happened, how I met Elody, what happened in both worlds, mine and Elody's.

"I see, so you want to go back to your world?" Winry asked. I nodded.

"and how do you two feel about each other?" she asked.

"friends, I don't love her if you mean that." I lifted Elody and placed her on the chair.

"I'm off to bed, goodnight everyone." I went to my room, took off my shirt, grabbed a black tank top and put it on. I pulled out the elastic band Winry gave me and lay down in my bed. Elody came in after a while and got next to me. She placed her arm around me and started purring.

 **What do you think? Good, bad? I've been working hard on this, and my normal fantasy had ran out. Next chapter will have a different P.O.V, and it will start to get a little more sexual (no sex yet though ;-P)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: new trouble.

(Phirin's P.O.V)

you might not know me, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Phirin the Hedgehog. My fur is pure white with red stripes on my head, I am 17 years old and the son of Spirit and Jason the hedgehog. Now, you heard my father's story, and he never mentioned me. That's because he and mom never had "sex" to have me, nor did he know about me. Mom had read somewhere that there was a way to make a child by using the other ones DNA. My dad was gone, and mom got pregnant after she touched dad after doing the "ritual", and 9 months later, I was born. Mom told me about dad a lot, and asked me a few weeks ago to follow dad's travel and get him. Mom, wearing a white lab coat, sat down behind a panel and opened the portal. She then gave me a funny looking watch.

"I pin-pointed the watch to sent you and anyone touching you to this location. Please find Jason for me." she said as she kissed my forehead. She then gave me a blade, a golden cleaver.

"love you sweety." she waved me goodbye. I put my thumb up as I walked through the portal.

I woke up in a forest, covered in snow. I ran as fast as I could towards the first person I could see. It was a woman, with a black dress and pink hair. As I got closer by, I saw that she had vampire teeth. "I know where he is." she ran towards her "base" and I followed. She showed me a giant circle, with strange signs on it.

"you don't have to go after him. I could use the company." she said as she "walked" with to fingers over my arm. I walked towards the circle.

"fine, if you're not interested in me, just say so." she said as she left the room. I placed my hands on the circle and a hole opened with bright light. I ran into it.

" _another man visited me. He shares the same DNA as that man before him."_ a voice said. I saw a black shadow, surrounding a white man. I could only see his form and a smile.

"did my father come here?" I said. He laughed as a giant door opened behind him. I ran in it.

"sir? Sir, wake up." a woman said. I opened my eyes and saw a woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the same kind of suit a car mechanic would wear. She helped me up and guided me to her house.

"Elody!" I heard a man yell. A woman with green hair and cat ears ran past me. She held a black tank top. A man with a robotic arm walked after her. He had brown hair to his shoulder, and turquoise spikes and eyes.

"try and catch me Jason!" the woman said. I stopped the man.

"are you Jason the Hedgehog?" I asked. He nodded, looking at me with questions on my face. I hugged him.

"I finally found you, father." I said.

"how can I be your dad?" he asked.

"Spirit did a ritual, and I was born 9 months later."

"that damned woman! But why did you follow me into this world?"

"mom sent me through, and gave me this watch to get us back. Let's go!" I said. Dad said goodbye to everyone, packed some stuff that he needed and we teleported home.

 **(Jason's P.O.V)**

I was back on Mobius, back at my house. The first thing I did was look at myself. I was a hedgehog again, but kept my automail parts. Spirit ran towards me and hugged me.

"I missed you so much. How have you been." she said.

"I've been fine, but you haven't I see." I said, pointing at Phirin. She laughed.

"yeah, I should have told you." I grabbed Phirin.

"thanks, son." I said. "too bad I didn't see you grow up."

"you can give me away some day." he said. Spirit grabbed me and whispered in my ear.

"perhaps we can have a second child." she smiled. I nodded slow, smiling as well.

 _ **This is the end of Jason's story, unless someone wants to read more about him. I really enjoyed writing this, but I ran out of ideas at the end. I hope you enjoyed this as well, I'd love to read feedback, and you guys' ideas on a new chapter, maybe Phirin's past, future, or how Elody is doing. Other then that, goodbye, and until next story!**_


End file.
